The Forest
by Dani Rose Ventra
Summary: Kagome is the high priestess and protector of the forest, that is until a silver haired boy comes to her and shows her things she only wished she could have. Sometimes love is as easy as it looks. InuXKag.
1. The stupid moon

**The forest**

**Andy and Joanna**

* * *

****

The wind blew silently on the trees as tiny drops of water fell from the sky. All around the forest, the animals ran for shelter, under the protection of the great trees. The trees were their protector. The sky turned was a grayish blue, and the water drops dripped off the leaves. Everything thing in the forest was alive. The sounds of the forests echoed as the animals' chattered amongst themselves. Everyone had a family, hiding from the rain, except for Kagome.

Kagome was the protector of the forest, and the high priestess at a near by village. She wore dark blue, garments and carried around a carved bow, with symbols that were written in an ancient language. She had dark black hair that reached the middle of her back. She had dark gray eyes, and her skin kept pale in the blazing sun. Everything about Kagome was high and spiritual. She along kept the peace in the forest, and kept it growing and strong. All of the villagers loved her and she loved them in return. She kept the sick cared for the poor well fed. She lived in the forest, but no one knew her whereabouts. She was a mystery and like a ghost, disappeared at tong times. She kept to herself, and never took the villagers offers for dinner. She would always bow her head and repeat the words she said to everyone "keep your head up". Everyone thought it was odd for Kagome to say it, even if they weren't in danger or depressed in the sort, how could they when they had her. But everyday, she would repeat the same words and return to the forest, disappearing with her blue sash swaying as she walked slowly into the forest.

Kagome signed as she walked silently and cautiously into he forest. They whispered about her great deeds, but she shrugged them off. She only wanted to help, not be their goddess. The local villagers were beginning to become persistent with her whereabouts and pressured her to come to dinner, but she couldn't, not when she turned after the light of the moon came up.  
Walking along the shadows of the trees, she paused, then took a long breath before slowly stepping into the moons light. She felt herself tingle as her long hair grew even longer and two small triangle ears pooped on her head and her gray eyes turned a dark purple. She twirled around to get use to the alternatives and waited for her sense of smell and vision. Twirling herself around, she plopped herself on the ground, with a graceful thud as she stared into he moon.  
The changes of her body started not long after her fifteenth birthday. Today was her sixteenth birthday, and she remembered how she had found out about her changes.

She had been running from some suitors at night, when she felt a strange tingle. She stopped in the moonlight, and all of a sudden, she began to change. When the suitors finally caught up, they gasped in surprise and started yelling at her, throwing rocks and sticks until she ran into the forest. Feeling ugly and ashamed of herself, she ran as fast as she could and never came back, ashamed that she had changed into the most hated thing on earth. Hanyou. Her mother had already told he that she was a hanyou, but she told herself every single day of her life that she wasn't, because she didn't look like it and didn't have the strengths or powers of the demon. Her mother smiled sadly at her and cried. At such a little age Kagome asked why she was crying and she responded quietly, "You'll never love anyone, until you lover yourself", her mother whispered. At her deathbed, she had said the same thing, making Kagome mad with rage and sadness, keeping herself from anyone who tried to love her. Even the elders that tried to put a house under her head pushed them away and ran. She didn't like to stay in one place, and she couldn't, no never wanted for someone to love her. Her love for herself was enough for her.

Oddly enough, she felt herself cry, as little tears escaped and glided off her cheek to hit the soil of the forest floor. What was more fun then to cry on her birthday she thought to herself? Looking up at the trees that almost covered the clouds and the moon, she glanced up to find a boy with white long hair and amber eyes stare quietly at her from the lowest branch of the highest tree.  
He looked at her, as if he had been caught and turned his smile into an arrogant smirk, "Do bitch's like to cry up at the moon", he mumbled out.


	2. Kagome's Name

Chapter two : My name

* * *

Blinking, Kagome stood up soundlessly and brushed off the soil left of her clothes, walking deeper into the forest, leaving a shocked hanyou behind. 

Quickly jumping form tree to tree, he softly landed in front of her. Her ears twitched in irritation as he stopped her. 'What did he want now' she thought. He smirked smartly at her and made a sound that sounded like "Keh". "Answer me bitch", he said uninterested. She glanced at him, and sighed, giving up.

"I wasn't crying you mutt, I was umm…sweating", she answered sweat dropping when she realized what she just said. That was stupid she thought.

He laughed at what he saw. This girl was hitting herself on the head muttering stupid over and over.

"Oy", he yelled into her ear. She shrieked and jumped ten feet away. He mentally plugged his ears as she shrieked, making himself remember not to scare her again. "Oy what's your name?" the hanyou asked her. She shifted again uncomfortable. She never met anyone like her. He sure had that, "I am the shit" look, and two white triangular ears that seemed way to innocent for him. Actually he wasn't half that bad, she thought. He had a chiseled jaw and amber eyes that she would die to have. Blushing again, she thought of how it would be like to have someone know her secret. A pang hit her heart as she thought about it and forced it back in her mind. That was her answer.

Kagome glanced his way and kept walking. He never followed or yelled, and she felt loneliness hit her once again.

At least that's what she thought. He always came back yelling at her, and upsetting the villagers when he bothered her with useless blabbering. She had learned a while ago that his name was Inuyasha and that he too was a half dog demon. She hadn't told him that the villagers didn't know she was a half demon, and wanted to keep it that way. Sooner or later he would find out and expose her secret, but for now, she would try to keep it on the down low.

Today was no different from yesterday as Inuyasha came back form the forest, running to her and asking her over and over again what her name was. The villagers complained to he about him, but she just shrugged and told them that he wouldn't harm them while se was here, so they stopped and resumed their work. Today she had done way too much for just one girl and was defiantly having a bad day already. She hadn't eaten and had barf on her face from a child who had eaten a rotten tomato. She was fuming and when Inuyasha came along it just burst.

"Shut Up!" she yelled at Inuyasha who had pure shock on his face. From all the time he had bothered her, she had always kept a calm face, but today was different. She was more full of life, like a bubble waiting to pop. Inuyasha smirked. "It's about time you did something," he laughed out. He was just about happier than he wanted to show. She was so cute when her face grew red and her eyebrows burrowed in anger.

She huffed at him and walked away, stomping her feet like a little kid. "Wait" he yelled after her. He touched her shoulder and was met with the floor as she flipped him over her shoulder with ease and walked off. He smirked she loved him.

Later that night, Kagome walked to her favorite tree and was about to sleep, when she heard tree branches crunch. She snapped up, and found herself, falling off her branch when Inuyasha came. Catching her in his arms with yet another shocked face. She stared shocked at him and forgot to even think. "Inuyasha!" she said as he set her down on a nearby tree. He nodded and let her go leaning against the branch as he attentively let her go. "You change much faster than most hanyou", Inuyasha said to her. Yet again she was lost in his eyes and thought of how his eyes glowed in the light and how just looking at him, made her shiver, tingling up her spine. "What" she said dazedly as he asked her again more annoyed. "Why won't you tell me what your name is?", he asked, to what she thought seemed hurt. She glanced at him through the corner of her eyes to see him watching her. She quickly turned and said without emotion, "Why do you care so much?".

He huffed at her, hiding a blush coming from his cheeks as he leapt to her tree. "because I never met a girl who walked with such attitude!", he yelled to her smirking all the while. She blushed and kept her giggle from coming. Apparently, Inuyasha heard and leapt back on the branch scaring her, making her lose her balance, and falling off the branch. She closed her eyes as she waited for the floor, but she felt someone wrap their hands around her and fell with a thud, her on top. She peeked out, and watched as Inuyasha laughed out, hollering to the moon as he laughed, to what she didn't seem to find all that amusing.

"Baka", she said as he kept laughing at her with his ears twitching. She grabbed them and he rolled on top of her.

"What you think your doing?", he asked teasingly. Quickly, she let them go and tried to push him off her. She was really tired of him being so mean to her. "No" he said to her and came close to her. She started to breath hard and her neart felt like it was running on 500 beats a minute. Almost forgetting to breath, she sucked in and asked him why. He laughed again, and she fought the urge to smile at how happy he looked at that moment.

"Just tell me your name and I'll let go". Shaking her head, she tried to fight him off with her futile attempts, and he just stared at her with this weird look. She shivered . Inuyasha seeing this smiled. 'Oh this was going to be fun", he thought.

"If your not going to tell me I guess there's always another way", he said. She looked at him oddly before she could stop him, he kissed her, claiming her lips with such fire, she thought she would die in it. His tongue swept into her mouth, licking wherever he went, trying to taste her more. He teased her tongue to kiss him back, and soon enough she was kissing him back. Her taste was nothing he ever tasted. He had his share of the sweetest berries, but hers was like an exotic fruit he wanted to live on forever. He rubbed her cheek as he let go, waiting for her to catch her breath. Slowly, he slid his hand on her throat and kissed it lightly. She moaned and closed her eyes, tilting her head, towards him, as if asking for more. 'I got her' he thought. Nibbling it with the slightest touch, he stopped and asked her again. "What's your name?". She shook her head at him and kissed him roughly. He stiffened and smirked, so the bitch wanted more. He grabbed her roughly, and plopped her on his lap, having her straddle him. She gasped. Letting go of her a little, he continued his assault on her white creamy neck. He asked her again, and got what he wanted. "Kagome", she whispered out as he licked her pulse, making her shiver once again. 'Kagome' he thought, this would be interesting. He knew she wanted him, from the way she shivered against him.

"Tell me what you want, bitch", he whispered into her ear. Kagoem stiffened, and almost hit Inuyasha in the face as she jumped out of his lap. Her face was a bright red as she put her hand over her face and shrieked. She kissed him she thought. How could this happen. That was her first kiss too, she wanted her first to be with her mate, not some annoying mutt who stole it from her. She huffed and jumped into the highest branch of her tree and turned her back to him. He smirked and leaned up against the tree he stayed in, and closed his eyes.

"Kagome", he chirped to her.

"What do you want now", she said annoyed and embarrassed.

"Oh nothing, noting, just thinking how your lips tasted just like berries", he teased.

She blushed harder than she thought she could and threw an acorn at him, hearing a thunk as it hit him. Inuyasha swore as he found a lovely gift from Kagome who was so nice to throw it at him.

"Goodnight Kagome", he whispered into the wind, knowing she heard.

Kagome smirked and whispered it back, not knowing Inuyasha heard and fell into a deep slumber.

* * *


	3. Crushes aren't what they're cut up to be

Chapter 3: Crushes aren't what they're cut out to be

* * *

Kagome was never up for mornings and never would be, deciding if she were to ever want to be a bird, it would definitely be the nightingale. Stretching, she plopped her hands on the branch and opened her eyes to find herself staring right back at bright amber eyes. 

"**AHHHHHHhhhhhh**".

"Watch it bitch, the whole village is going to hear you" Inuyasha whimpered, covering his ears from the loudness that could only be explained by Kagome. Kagome whined as she rubbed her eyes, totally forgetting the early wake up call. She stretched out again, letting her legs and arms get use to the intrusion and almost fell out of the tree again. Digging her nails into the tree, Kagome winced as it bean to bleed and noticed that her nails were gone. Checking her head, she found no ears and sighed happily.

She glanced at Inuyasha with a happy smile, but was slowly turned into a frown with the look he gave her. He made her feel like it was wrong to act happy about her transformation and sighed, standing up, trying unsuccessfully to balance herself. "Don't give me that look Inuyasha", she almost whispered to herself. It's better off that way; no one cares for a hanyou. They deserve to walk the earth alone. They have to be alone, she paused it's their destiny." Inuyasha ruffed and mumbled a curse to her, but she didn't hear. "Does that mean, you think I should be alone baka?" he barked at her. Silence cut through at the birds that sang throughout the forest. She winced at his harshness. Inuyasha was never serious when he was with her. All he did was tease her about doing work for humans and bug her all day. "Keh", he muttered again. She smiled, when she heard that odd sound. She was beginning to get use to it and, wanting to be on Inuyasha's good side, she asked him with big doe eyes, "Can you help me down, Inuyasha?" she said with a slight blush on her cheeks. I hope he's not mad at me anymore, she thought.

She had actually liked the way he would follow her around. It was sort of nice to actually talk to someone, other than having to be around other to cure their warts, or sickness. She would hide her eagerness to see him everyday, by acting mad, but he didn't seem to mind. But what she liked the most was their arguments. They were the funniest. She felt like she could be herself and be as selfish as she wanted. She actually felt very comfortable with him. He was a friend.

Blinking out of he thoughts, she watched as Inuyasha waited for her to come to him, giving her one of his annoyed look. He opened his arms to her, and she ran into them, digging her neck into his throat, smelling his deep forest smell, that she longed to smell on him all day. When they finally hit the floor, Inuyasha gave her a strange look and she sighed once again, maybe it wasn't going to be such a great day.

"Why do you hate who you are wench, it's not all that bad" Inuyasha said to her. She turned to him and shrugged, turning around to frown at that question. There could be a million reasons why it would be so bad to be a hanyou. First of all they're hated, second they're hated and thirdly because hanyous live to be alone. How could you want o be a hanyou. Hanyous were caught in the middle. They were half demons and half human. Weak, but strong. They run, all the time, hated and eaten by demons and scolded by humans who hunted them down. No hanyou was safe with anyone but there kind. Not many survived the whole mess, she hardly did. She learned to trust no one and love no one because that would lead to heartache. Too much pain, she thought sadly. Clutching her head in pain, as the memories awakened when she thought about it.

_

* * *

Flashback _

"_Kagome don't run from me, you can't run from who you are", her mother yelled after her. Kagome ran and ran, she didn't, no couldn't or wanted to believe this was the person she was going to become. No, she would not become one if she had to, all she had to do was ignore it, she thought. How could her mom tell her she had to love herself before she could love anyone else? How could she love herself, when she was this…this **monster!** I am a monster she yelled throughout he forest, collapsing to the floor, and crying until she fell unconscious. _

* * *

Jumping, when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder, she quickly turned around and wiped her eyes. I wasn't crying she thought, hanyous don't cry, they deal with it. 

Inuyasha frowned at the girl in front of him. She was so distanced, but so close. She had always been close to him, from the beginning, but slowly pulling away. The only time he had actually had all of her, was when she was fighting with him. Oh how he loved to make her mad, he thought. She would look so happy and her cheeks would turn red from all the comments he would say to her. She was so innocent, cloistered from the world. Nodding to himself, to that memory, he gently wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to his chest. She stiffened and stopped her sniffing. Cautiously, she leaned her head on his shoulder and relaxed. He smiled at her genuinely and laid his chin on her head. They stayed that way until Kagome stopped her sniffling and out of embarrassment. Pushed him away. He smirked and crossed his arms, while leaning against the tree.

Kagome blushed at their closeness and wrapped her hands around herself, trying to cover herself more. Inuyasha only smirked at this and a rumble came to his chest. Kagome looked up alarmed and gasped at Inuyasha. He had his chest exposed, showing off his abs and muscles that seem to quiver with his laugh. He could only laugh at the sight he wasn't really expecting. Kagome was practically drooling and staring at his chest like she was the hungriest bitch alive. He felt himself blush and wondered why he was feeling all bashful. Trying to get Kagome's attention away from his chest, he thought of a good way to lead her to something, she would never allow. Worth the shot, he chirped in his head.

"Let's go bathe together Kagome" Inuyasha whispered to her. Giving a hint of harshness he knew she would do anything for. She nodded, walking in a daze as Inuyasha entwined theirs fingers together leading them to a spring he noticed the first time he arrived at the forest.

_

* * *

Flashback _

_He was running through eh forest, trying to catch some food that happened to run right through there. "Danm Rabbit", he cursed to the bush where the rabbit ran through. Standing up, he pushed the bush to find a small hot spring. It was much smaller than what he had imagined it to be, but it was good. About five people could fit into it without bumping into each other. Inuyasha sighed as he sat on the rock that almost touched the spring and glanced at the moon. Yesterday was the full moon, and he had turned human. Brushing it off aside, he laid down on the rock and thought of where he could go now. He was searching for a priestess who was rumored to be change a hanyou into a demon. He had been told she was residing in a small village and decided to check onto it. The forest wasn't a really good idea though. No village, no priestess and no way to hide himself as a human. He was just about to sleep when he smelt something. Sniffing again, he stood up and took a whiff of the air. Unconsciously, he followed the smell, becoming crazy with it. 'Smells like the rain and….taking another whiff he sighed Jasmine he thought. Sweet jasmine tea. It was like taking a breath of jasmine tea before you drank it. Left you wanting, but made you filled. Slowing himself into a jog, he stopped in the middle of the forest to see and hanyou, lying in the grass crying at he moon. The moon paled at her creamy skin. Her long coal hair framed her face, spread all around her, making her look distressed. Her eyes a dark blue, crying a rainstorm, which hid her eyes that held so much happiness before. He wondered how this could of happened and decided to want to hear her talk._

* * *

Pulling her to his back, he ran to the spring and let her down. Kagome stared in awe; she had long ago, released herself out of her daze, and blushed at her new position on his back. The spring was a small clearing with small tall grasses covering it all. The water was crystal clear, and it seemed as if it was for angels. Some sunlight peaked form the trees and gave the spring an even more heavenly look. She wanted to just jump in and enjoy the warm water surround her, as the afternoon passed by. 

"Let's go in", Inuyasha breathed into my ear, making small goose bumps form on her neck. She almost moaned, shutting her mouth and reddening when she realized her mistake. She wanted Inuyasha.

* * *


	4. Mates and fate

Chapter four : _Mates and Fate_

* * *

Inuyasha smirked once again. Kagome was totally bewitched by now and was as if drugged by him. He chuckled and it rolled down his chest, making Kagome shiver with delight. Her little gasp was brought to Inuyasha's ears as she let him pull her into the clear warm water. The water coursed up her body, as it got use to the waters rippling. Her clothes made her feel heavier and not as carefree as she would have liked.

Inuyasha was actually surprised that she went along for this long. He expected her to stop out of nowhere and start yelling at him at the top of her lungs, but she didn't tense up when he touched her and he felt happy about that little fact. Happy he thought. Happy with Kagome.

Somehow wanting to become closer, he gently laid her against his chest and roamed his hands up her sides, grinning when he heard little purrs of gratitude. He liked it when she had let her walls down. Whenever he watched her, she seemed to always be tense around those humans and her eyes left no emotion in its path. It was as if the village alone was draining her dry, but she seemed to go on as if on nothing.

Almost as if she liked to get hurt and stay alone. He worried sometimes and always came to the conclusion that she was keeping herself away from everyone not letting any emotion pass as she went on with her life. Not even for him, did she let herself go. He wanted to see her smile at him like she wanted to be there, instead of the lonely forest by herself, waiting for her death. He wanted every part of her for himself. He wanted to love every part of he body, and to spoil it with kisses that she deserved.

He sighed again and knew the end of this happiness had to go soon or he wouldn't be able to control himself. The warm water was doing something to him, adding the fact that Kagome was pressed firmly to him that had him yearning for more. He let out a strangled cry that was holding back more than he thought. Just one more taste he thought. Slowly lowering his head to her neck, he blew on it and grinned when he got he desired affect from Kagome. Licking it with his tongue he groaned and firmly placed his mouth onto her as he lightly nibbled and licked her pulse as she begin to writhe.

She had never felt anything like this before, her stomach was making her yearning for more, and bouncing as if she had little butterfly flying in her. She felt overwhelmed by the warmth around her and on her. She didn't think she could handle it anymore, when Inuyasha began to suck on her neck. I never knew that could feel so good she thought. _Love me_. She froze, and tried to struggle against him. She didn't want him to love her she wailed in her head. _Yes you do. _"No", she moaned out loud, her voiced strangled and lost. She struggled even more in his arms as Inuyasha tensed.

She had seemed fine, not a minute ago he thought. "No", her voice said once again.

She was fighting herself to get out of his arms. She didn't want him she thought. _I don't need you. I don't need anyone to love me. I can't love you, I can't…. _she slumped in his arms as she turned around and sagged to the spring. "Sshhh", he whispered into her ears as he held her from drowning in the water. Picking her up with ease, he waddled to a small patch of grass and sat down with her in his chest. Her sobs were quiet and heart breaking to Inuyashas ears. He couldn't take her crying.

Crying was what humans did, and he struggled to not cry as she wept in the crook of his neck. He soothed her back by rubbing small circles and whispering in her ear, as she calmed down. From the first time they met, he had seen her cry, and he hoped he wouldn't have to see it after that. Removing his hand on her waist, he brushed through her hair as he listened to her breathing. Bringing her chin up he looked at her stormed up eyes and knelt down and licked u her tears. She tensed and then leaned toward it as he continued. When he had finished, she looked up questioningly and he smiled and caressed her cheek. She smiled at him as if to say **thank you**.

" Sorry, my mom used to do that when I was a pup", he said blushing under her silent gaze. He wasn't use to her staring at him at awe. Many times at him glaring, and yelling in his face, but never anything that meant she was listening and not ignoring him as usual. He scratched his head and stared at the water as it rippled from a falling leaf. He wasn't very good at this kind of "talks" so he didn't know what to do next.

Kagome stared in awe as Inuyasha began to turn red. She giggled and his ears twitched. He glanced at her and she began to laugh out loud.

"What is it wench?", he stammered out, embarrassed even more as she laughed at him, falling out of his lap and hitting the floor with a oof. This time it was Inuyasha turn to laugh.

All throughout the forest, their laughing rumbled the forest floor as the animals stopped and went on with their business. If you were lucky, you would be able to here, two dogs howling as the villagers stopped and whispered about the strange noises coming from the forest.

After all the laughing had stopped, Inuyasha had laid on the grass as Kagome dangled her feet in the water. The forest seemed to fall under a deep slumber as it began to be sickenly quiet.

"Keh it's quiet again", Inuyasha, snorted, going back to his arrogant mood. Kagome turned around and yelled back at Inuyasha, "Would you like me to start crying again, so it won't be quiet?", she asked teasingly. The question was to lighten up the mood, but it seemed to have arisen new questions that seemed to be in Inuyashas mind. She swallowed hard, as Inuyasha appeared above her towering her as if asking her to submit to him and that he ordered respect and dominance.

"Kagome", he whispered out, rolling her name as if it was too delicate to yell out loud. She stood up and backed up. "No", she said harshly. "I do not have to explain myself", she said backing up even more as Inuyasha walked toward her even more. "And I did not cry", she said more thoughtfully, sweat dropping when Inuyasha smirked and was closer than he was before. This time, she was backed up to the edge of the lake, and if she pressed back even more she would fall in. Inuyasha closed in on her space and whispered "And what else", he whispered smartly to her lips as she gasped. He was stalking her. He was the predator and she was his prey. His eyes glinted mischievously as he tried to close in on her.

"I.., I, I", she stammered on as Inuyasha held her gaze, as she tried to push his chest away, but only had her clutch his Kimono in her hands in return.

"You what", he said leaning down to her head, to rest it on her forehead.

She tried to find her voice, but it seemed lost. Inuyasha was closing on her again and she couldn't think of anything at that moment. She felt stupid beyond words, and couldn't even utter a word as she stared at his lips, yearning for them to kiss her.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her harshly to him, keeping her hands n his chest as she gasped and squeaked out in protest. She stared at him and awe, and wondered why it felt so right to have Inuyashas arms around her so tight.

He leaned down and brushed her ear as he whispered in them and asked her something she has heard her mother say to her as she was tucked into sleep.

Her mom long ago had told her what her mate would say, but Kagome would hear none of having a mate, she wanted a husband, not a demon or a hanyou. Her mother continued anyway saying," When your mate comes, he'll kiss you hand and then look lovingly into his and ask you to……"

"…. Be my mate".

* * *


	5. Never Stop Trying

Chapter five: _Never stop trying_

* * *

Have you ever felt that rush through your veins as everything passed by you as if no on wanted to stop you and watch you go? Have you ever had that feeling as if your veins had run cold instead of hot like a showerhead spraying on you? Have you ever had to make a decision that would totally ruin your life or make your world? I had hoped that I wouldn't'. I never knew I had a choice. Red pill or blue pill. _**Will you follow the white rabbit?**_

Kagome's thoughts flowed out of her head as she tried to remember what to do. She never thought she would have to make the decision. Wasn't this ruining the rules of life. Wasn't the hanyou suppose to live for eternity in their own darkness. The cold motionless dream world of their minds as their home and everyone their enemy. Wasn't the world suppose to be against them, but what was she expecting? 'I wasn't expecting this'.

Her head stayed tucked under her chin and she stared at his hands in her hands, entwined together like lovers of the night. Her small pale ones under his large strong ones. Her small hands look so weak. The warmth of their fingers made her shiver and she pondered on what it would be like if she could stay like this together. His thumb stroked her skin and she cried out on how he could possibly show so much affection to her when he hardly knew her himself.

Her eyes glanced at him and tried hard not to look too obvious when he caught her looking. Then before she knew it. Her feet took off on their own.

Tough, abusive wind bit and thrashed at her as she sped up through he forest. _Her forest_. All she could think of was run. _Run. Run. Just Keep running. Run from the village, from the people, from Inuyasha and from……herself. _It was as if she was only operated for those words. Her head cramped at every thought she tried to think of to get herself out of her mind. She was like a mad women. At one point she wondered why it hurt so much. How much damage could her mind do to her? Inuyasha she whispered to the wind when she was sure he had not followed her. I guess that's what hanyou do.

* * *

He had watched as her face glowed a deathly pale and how her hands trembled in his hands as he held them. The only thing that kept her to him. They were connected. 'Why did I ask her that'? He had asked himself that over and over again as she stared and watched her stare at their hands, trapped in her mind of a defeating battle she kept up for so long. When her eyes had released itself from herself, she had looked at him almost frightened. He held her gaze as he tried to read into her. See her. See the girl that was only Kagome. 

It wasn't until the warmth of her hands were yanked out from under his did he watch as she ran away from him. He jumped down and watched as her hair swayed into the breeze and disappear into the lonesome group of trees. He hadn't anted to admit it but she had hit him where it hurt. Somewhere he hadn't known would hurt so much since a long time ago. She turned her back on him, but he wouldn't give up on her. _Kagome. _He chased after her, his silver hair shimmering through he trees, disappearing after her. He wouldn't let her go without a fight. He didn't know why but he had to find her. To be near her.

"Keh", he said as he found her sweet berry scent and the splash of a waterfall nearby.

* * *


	6. Forever Love

Chapter six: _Forever love_

* * *

The moon shone out in the little open spaces the branches aloud through. It was a regular lake with regular earthly looking water around it. The water was no hot springs but it gave itself a glittering look as it rippled and moved against the shore as little spots of the moon shined on its plain appeal. 

The only thing that seemed out of place was the young Hanyou who sat not far away from view.

Ripples of the water were displayed in front of Kagome as she sat on a rock, hanging her legs so they dangled off the edge to touch the inviting cool water. The little sways of the water were flowing in lines as her reflection looked at her, mirroring her sad eyes. She forgot how just looking at the water or being near water had made her so happy.

The water was stable, calm, and beautiful to any one to behold it. It was something forbidden but inevitable and held so much mystery to it. That's what made her so fascinated by it. It's mere presence made her feel calm and comfortable. She wanted to be just like the water. Beautiful, calm and mysterious. Nothing phased the water. Everyone loved water. Everyone needed water.

She sighed again for what seemed like the only thing that would come out of her mouth that day. She was too tired to speak and her voice grew hoarse and dried out. Scratching and worn out from crying and crying and yelling and confessing. She was getting so annoyed at herself.

When had she become such an emotional girl who cried at a memory that would only in reality be such a happy moment? When had she let her guards down and confess her whole life to someone who hardly knew her. She was too vulnerable for her taste and she would die right there if she would have to go through that again. But then, there was that question he asked her.

She blushed. He looked at her with such intensity. It was as if he was burning her with his eyes. Oh god his eyes, they were so warm. It was like looking right into the sun. It was too bright. He held such emotion in his eyes then she did and it made her feel like such a lifeless doll. But he looked at her with that look. Longing.

When had this happen? Why did he ask her such a question? She couldn't, just couldn't know why he would ask her that. He had hardly known her. All her knew was her name and who she was. The only person to know who she truly was.

All in all she had really wanted to say yes. She shook herself. "Stupid". She said. It was the first thought that popped in her head. It was like she had been waiting for him to say those words she forced herself to dread so much. Yes. Yes. Yes she had wanted to say yes to him. Yes to him. Yes to a new life. Yes to being his mate. Yes, yes, yes.

She brought her knees to her chest and rested her cheek against her warm knees. Yes she had wanted a new life with him. To never have to not be herself with him. To always have him by her side, but. She had always had that on her mind. But. But what if he breaks my heart. But what if people find out. But what if he won't care for her anymore. She groaned and stretched out. Her mind was tired and her soul was tired. Tired of it all. She was tired. When did she care so much about being lonely? That Hanyous were the bad ones, the ones who deserved it.

Slowly, she let herself slip into the water until it rested on her hip. Water all around her. Next to her, against her. She let her arms dangle from her side and make ripples on her own. She felt the soft dirt in between her feet as she moved herself to the center where the moon began to shine its brightest and she started to change.

She closed her eyes as she felt the familiar tingle spread onto her. Her hair started to grow longer and straighter with a hint of blue as her hips got thicker and her ears and nails popped out of their hiding place. She felt different. Much different then who she pretended to be. She felt ok for the first time. She…liked it. She let herself submerge into the cool water. Her usual pale face gave color and she finally felt like herself.

_Clean me. Cleanse my soul. Make me happy._

She rised and felt the playful wispy breeze played with her wet hair. "Yes".

"Yes"? A very masculine male voice asked her. She jumped a bit. She hadn't felt his presence or his aura coming. She was getting soft. _Inuyasha_.

There he was right in front of her. His arms were crossed and his hair tangled from the playful wind. He was wild and emotional. He did what he wanted and whenever he pleased. She blushed as he stared at her with a smirk. Why was he smirking? Why did his stare make her heart flutter? Why did he always come back for her?

"Yes?" He asked again, staring right into her eyes looking again as if the answers were tight there in them.

She blushed and looked down. It was too much. His eyes would engulf her if she let him capture her eyes again. She didn't like to admit it but he always, always seemed to be able to control her and keep a firm hold on her when he really wanted to. Her hair fell from her shoulders as she hid her face to keep him looking at her. Her face was flustered and red from what her reflection mirrored back at her. Crossing her arms around her chest as she ignored him. She even swore she heard him chuckle and knew he already had a grin of dominance on his face.

Kagome turned from him and dipped lower so that her hands covered herself. She draped her hair around herself and hid from his eyes. "No", she whispered loud enough for him to hear. He smiled sincerely and smiled as he watched her cover herself from him. She couldn't hide from him. It was a game of hide and seek. The only difference was that she let herself be caught. He would definitely not disappoint her too.

"No" he asked, taking off the red fire coat and placing it on the shore. He watched as she flinched from the noise, but he continued taunting her, wanting to see the lion come out of her that she never let out.

"No", she said louder, ignoring the way her words fell out of her mouth shaky and unconfident. She could hear him smirk and he laughed out loud. His loud strong dominating voice boomed and crashed through he once quiet forest. His voice was what made her smile. Sometimes there was his hint of cockiness or his gruff voice when he was mad or his sensual voice that he teased her with. She loved his sweet voice that always got to her. Every night she would sit up in her tree and listen for his breathing. His light snoring calmed her and felt the anxiety of not being able to listen if he was there. It made her frantic.

* * *

He began to emerge into the water. She glanced up and made the mistake of looking into his eyes. His amber eyes bore through her, commanding and sensual, she shivered from the affect and forced herself to move but she couldn't. He wasn't even touching her, yet she couldn't even move or speak. He made her weak and vulnerable. She was his fish in his net. 

He didn't say anything and she muffled and groan in frustration. He stiffened and his eyes bore red. He stood frozen and then continued to come closer.

When he heard her groan he thought he was going to die. He wished that were what she was going to do in a much different situation. He wanted he so bad right now. He tried to push the demon inside of him, but it began to rise and growl a warning to the demon inside of her to submit. He couldn't take it. When he came in the clearing he hadn't even thought of seeing Kagome in the water with her light clothing clinging to her and the water dripping down on her and along her lips. The moon making him a fool shining on her skin that made her look forbidden. When she looked up at him, her shock made him think of her as a celestial being caught in forbidden lands the gods had forbidden. She would have her. She would realize that he was the one for her and that she as more beautiful then mere mortals and demons around.

He would have her, and she would want him.

He began to come closer and closer to her. His eyes holding her and she gasped as his red eyes began to watch her and she began to feel warm butterflies in her stomach. The heat was so hot that she swore she could feel the warm water surrounding and coming closer to her. She had to leave. She didn't want this she told herself. She didn't want Inuyasha. _Yes you do admit it_. She hit herself in the head and watched as he smirked and bean to reach for her. _No I don't she countered. _But before she could think her legs were moving and trying to move out the clearing. She looked back and saw a growl of disapproval and tried running faster. By now she was thrashing and wishing she had stronger thighs. _Almost there. Almost there_. She whispered. But before she could feel the sand under her toes she was knocked into the water by two very masculine arms that wrapped tightly around her. She gasped and turned around to see Inuyasha holding onto for dear life.

* * *

When had she become so important to him? Inuyasha didn't utter a word, but growled through his chest as if trying to sooth her. His red eyes watching her to see if she would escape and she whimpered. His rough hands caressed and rubbed her cheeks as he brushed away her bangs. She stared enthralled by his gentle look and without even knowing, her hands played on his chest and leaned into him, watching as he watched her near him until their noses brushed and they kissed. Soft and loving. They were meant to be together. 

Inuyasha's arms wrapped around her waist and dragged her near. Her tiny little hands clutched at his shoulders and his hand found its way to her hair and held her there. Kissed like humans would, kissed the way two lovers kissed from a journey that stole them apart. He kissed her like he meant it.

They parted and she stared up at the man that so dearly held her. His love for her shining back into her glassy eyes. Her hand came and caressed his cheek and he seemed to lean into it for her touch. She smiled and he smiled back at her. She loved his smile, and she loved him.

"Inuyasha". She asked.

His head tilted in concern and the two adorable triangle ears flickered. He was listening to her.

She no longer hated herself. She actually loved herself now. She wondered why it had taken so long for her to learn and now knew the reason why her mother fretted over the matter so much. She didn't love herself, before. She never had, but she stared longingly into his eyes and smiled.

Inuyasha had taught her to love herself and in return she loved him. _She loved him_, he head whispered back in approval.

"Yes" she whispered to him. He looked confused at first and smiled as it registered to him. He pulled her to him and twirled her around like his little girl and she giggled as little butterflies fluttered to and fro. Inuyasha's loud laughter hit her ears and she smiled down at him as he let her down and captured her lips once again. His lips sealed the deal, as the shining moon gazed down on them and the cool water silently glided around them. She was finally his, and she loved it all.

* * *


	7. Wherever you are

Chapter seven : Wherever you are

* * *

Kagome listened to the sway of the trees above her and hummed a tune she had learned from her mother since she was a child. Besides the fact that she wore nothing at all besides a fire rat coat, she couldn't help but feely so warm inside. The heavy moon above them seemed bright and the dark sky begin to disappear with a light of red and orange. The body beneath her shifted and began to stroke her hair.

She looked up surprised. His hair a silken white fell around his broad shoulders like a strong warrior. The sun behind him began to rise and it orange lightened up his gold eyes like the sun. The hand at the waist pulled her closer until her head fell on his chest.

She blushed from the contact, unable to believe that love could feel so good. His warm head laid on her as his hair mixed with her. Dark with light. She looked up at him and thought so this is love.

His rough hands caressed her face and pulled he towards him. She sighed into his neck and kissed the side.

He pulled his face from her and looked down at her. He looked worried she thought. "Do you regret it anata?"

She smiled coyly at him and pulled at his hair to her lips crushing them to her and leaving her wanting for him once more. When they finally got up for air she whispered to his lips with a smile. "_Never"_

_

* * *

**Flashback to that night**_

* * *

"Were are we going Inuyasha?" 

Instead of answering he smirked at her and quickened his pace. If she didn't love him so much, she would've turned around and just left it at that. She scowled. Already love was making her dopey. She quickened her pace to follow him, leaping over rocks and trees to follow him easily.

When he finally slowed down to a stop Kagome was surprised to find herself in a meadow full of yellow tulips. "Inuyasha", she said excitedly! "It's so beautiful!" Jumping into his arms she planted kisses to his cheeks. Inuyasha smirked and grasped her back to keep her from falling. He knew she would like it.

When he was a child his mother would bring him here to play and pick flowers for her. She had loved the flowers that grew here and had told him that flowers was God's way of showing us mortals how much he loves us.

He smiled at her. He was glad she was happy. At least now he could show her how much he truly loved her.

Pulling her away he smiled at her confusion. He pressed his lips to her forehead. Her eyelids fluttered close and she gasped at his tingling touch. When she opened her eyes. He was there staring at her with lust. And she knew she was his.

Their lips met in a passionate kissed that neither knew could exist. Her hands grasped at his hair clutching him to her as if she would lose him if he decided he didn't want her. Her heart tore at that part, but when he began to kiss his way down her neck she forgot all thoughts of him gone. He was here with her now. That was all that mattered.

He slowly began to push her to the ground his body never leaving hers. His lips never letting her go. She sighed into his mouth and tugged on his coat, quickly unraveling it and throwing it to the side. She pushed away his inner shirt and felt his warm hard body underneath. Inuyasha let go of her mouth and groaned at them. She looked up at him and he smiled at her to continue.

He began to unravel her like a present untying her obi to expose her creamy body to him.

When Kagome felt the fresh cool air hit her she was shocked to see Inuyasha staring at her through hooded eyes. She blushed and began to cover herself, but he stopped her with the wrist and brought it to his lips where her little pulse jumped up and down. "I love you," he whispered. His eyes shone as if they were beads under the sun, blazing like the fire that attracted the moth.

The butterflies fluttered in her stomach and she couldn't explain the feeling she was feeling.

"I love you too," she whispered to him. Her heart beating so fast for him. Only for him. She reached up to caress his ears and he growled at her a fang peaking through his perfect lips.

He leaned down and kissed her with so much love she thought she would melt into the ground. His lips nibbled her and his tongue played havoc on her senses. Everywhere he touched, she gasped and made noises she thought she would never have uttered.

Her small hands grasped his shoulders and pulled him close and she moaned in delight when she felt his warmth seep right into her pores. One of his claws cupped her breast and she looked up with him in innocent desire. He smiled down at her. Her favorite smile that reminded her of a little boy. He kissed her again after that and she moaned from his caress and his lips. After he was finished with her lips he went to her neck, biting so softly she gasped and moaned throughout it all. She jumped when he began to lick her neck and was beyond being embarred but pushed his head towards her to continue.

She didn't see him, but she knew he was there; loving her more than she thought was possible. Arching her back in an audible groan she was surprised to feel her sex get wet when he began to suck on her nipples licking it then twirling it around his tongue like a lollypop. She groaned and thrashed around, the feeling making her hot and sweaty for something she didn't know of.

"Inuyasha" she groaned to him when he finally left her body with his mouth and looked down at her as if she was his prize.

She didn't know what she was asking for but she knew that he knew exactly what she wanted.

Leaning up to him she kissed with as much love she had in her heart and pulled her body flush to him to feel him hot and bothered just like her.

He pushed away her kimono and pulled down his pant. She watched as he undressed and she wondered if she knew what to do.

He seemed to notice her nervousness because he began to kiss her; his hands caressing her back and making her feel dizzy. His legs shifted her so that his legs were in between her and his hands stroked her sex that made her scream his name. When she thought she couldn't handle all the pleasure he returned to her lips and left her breathless.

His knee between her legs she felt him near her entrance and rocked her hips to meet his and gasped at the contact. Inuyasha groaned and without a second thought kissed her and coating his member with her juices.

"My mate" he whispered into her ear before be bit into her neck and thrust into her. The double attack blinding her with a haze of white. So much pleasure she couldn't take it.

They began a dance of love and passion, of forbidden love and a lifetime of love from today till them. Every thrust he made she mewed and thrust right back. Finally when all that desire was too strong, Kagome bit him in the same spot and they both reached their climax with a throw of their heads.

Inuyasha fell against her like a lamp and she opened her arms to him. Loving the feeling of him around her and in her. How could she have not known this feeling of passion? Finally she felt like she was home.

Smiling, she let herself get pulled into Inuyasha and feel his arms pull around her to protect her from the worst. Before she fell asleep he whispered to he the most loving endearment she could ever ask for.

"_My mate"._

**_

* * *

End Flashback_**

* * *

Kissing her one more time, Inuyasha got up to stretch and looked down at his mate. She looked up at him with trust and love that he wondered how he had gotten so lucky 

"Where do you want to be?" he asked her with a smile, his hand reaching out for his.

She smiled at him and jumped into his embrace.

"Wherever you are"

That was the day Kagome knew what true love was.

* * *


End file.
